Chose You
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Scorpius and Rose's wedding in approaching and a Weasley tradition of 'scare the groom' ends in secrets being exposed and families torn.
1. Chose You

**Title: **Chose You**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Scorpius and Rose's wedding in approaching and a Weasley tradition of 'scare the groom' ends in secrets being exposed and families torn.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Scorpius, Rose/OFC, Scorpius/Rose  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> male/male sex, indirect homophobia, mentions of femslash  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Not mine, I only own Sarah and she's not much of a character! Un-beta'd all mistakes are mine.

Scorpius stared up, squinting in the dim light at the red-head looming over him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you are set to enter into a marriage with a Weasley are you prepared for the consequences?"

The blond gulped as his eyes shifted from one Weasley male to another, young and old alike, and there in the back of the room arms folded and green eyes piercing was Harry Potter.

"I think so, yes sir."

Ron grinned at him and light flooded the room the Weasley men backed away from the chair Scorpius was seated in. Scorpius looked them over: Arthur was standing to the far right next to him Hugo, then George and his son Fred. Next to them were Bill, his youngest son Louis, Charlie and Percy.

"What is going on Mister Weasley?"

All of the men grinned at him before Ron spoke "you are marrying into the Weasley family. You're marrying my daughter and when you marry a Weasley female, we challenge you and find out if you're worthy. We did the same thing to Teddy when he married Victoire and Neville when he married Ginny."

"Yeah and Nev fainted, almost didn't turn up at the wedding and he's still terrified to turn up at the Burrow without Gin" Harry laughed.

Ron shrugged "okay so maybe we went a bit far with him, but don't worry Scorp we'll go easy it's a simple matter of a little truth serum and some questions we have to know the answers to."

Scorpius' blue eyes widen in fear as he stutters out "t- truth serum?"

"Yes, so here" Ron shoves a glass in his hand the water slightly murky indicating the presence of the serum. Scorpius glances fearfully at Harry before gulping down the water at the older man's subtle nod.

"What's your name?" Bill asks.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Hyperion?" Ron snorts.

"Yes" Scorpius was forced to answer by the serum.

The questions start flying at him and he answers as best he can, as quickly as possible, Scorpius doesn't know who's asking which question he just feels the answer bubble up inside him. The questions tailed off and Scorpius realised two things; first he hadn't been asked anything about his relationship with Rose and second, Harry hadn't uttered a word.

"Do you kiss Rose?"

"No, she kisses me."

"What does that mean?" Ron demanded.

"Rose will kiss me and I kiss her back, I've not initiated a kiss yet" Scorpius said, cheeks pink.

Bill laughed "that girl's got more of Hermione in her than you Ron."

"How did you propose?"

Scorpius rubbed his lips together and looked away from the men "Rose asked me to marry her and I didn't have a good reason to say no, so I accepted."

The Weasley men were turning various shades of red in their anger, Ron strode forward and gripped Scorpius' arms "you little shit, have you had sex with her?"

"No."

"You haven't had sex with Rose?"

"Not Rose, no."

Ron's eyes bulged and a question was shot forward from one of the other Weasleys "have you had sex?"

Scorpius closed his eyes "yes."

Ron snarled and was pulled back by his brothers, Harry was watching Scorpius over Ron's shoulder his eyes half-closed, widening when Charlie asked "with whom?"

Biting his lip hard Scorpius tried to fight the potion, his lip started to bleed and there was a movement in the corner of his eye but he couldn't prevent the name from spilling over his lips.

"Harry Potter."

The Weasley's turned to Harry who was backed against the door, their faces mixtures of shock, horror and disgust. "Harry?"

"What do you want me to say Ron?"

"He's my daughter's age! He's fucking twenty, he's going to marry my daughter! Your godchild! He's a he for fuck's sake!"

Harry's face was pale and drawn; he glanced over to Scorpius whose mouth was bleeding profusely over his chin and chest. "I- I think I should go."

"I think you should too, you _sick _bastard."

"Ron-" Harry took a step forward.

"Don't come near me, don't fucking look at me and if you so much as ruin my baby girl's wedding because of some fucking infatuation with a _boy_! I will kill you, you hear me? Stay away from my family" Ron's mouth worked before he spat in Harry's face.

Harry looked over the rest of the Weasleys seeing a similar hostility on their faces, and nodded sadly before he turned and opened the door. Leaving quietly, the muffled sound of the women's voice asking what had happened was abruptly shut off as the door was closed.

Hugo moved forward helped Scorpius stand before Arthur opened the door and they all exited the room.

The Weasley women, Teddy and Neville were in the dining room, though Hermione was conspicuously absent.

"What happened? Harry came out a right mess, what did you do?" Molly gasped as she caught sight of Scorpius' bloody face "oh dear boy, come here!"

Scorpius moved forward and sat in the chair as Molly fused over his face and Rose moved forward to stroke his hair. "Rose, where's your mother?"

"Outside talking to Uncle Harry."

Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously "fucker," and he left the dining room pausing in the threshold "he's not your Uncle anymore."

The dining room was silent as shouts could be heard floating in from outside, Ron's angry voice was evident but his words were unclear a sudden popping sound made the room aware that someone had apparated away. A few moments later Ron came back into the room, his face sour, Hermione following behind glowering at Ron's back, her eyes slid to Scorpius and her face softened for a moment.

Molly stood and faced her youngest son; now that Scorpius was healed, "what on earth is going on? Harry has left, Scorpius was bleeding so much from biting his lip and you're all looking like you've swallowed kneazle dung!"

The men cowered but Ro puffed up his chest "Rose is not to marry Scorpius."

Rose's hand tightened in Scorpius' hair, as Molly frowned "why ever not? He's a lovely boy."

"A lovely boy who has been fucking around with Harry."

The women and Teddy and Neville all gasped and faced Scorpius and Rose, who didn't look surprised, she stood and squared her shoulders chin tilting forward, looking every bit Hermione's daughter.

"I will marry Scorpius."

"Rosie do not be a fool! He's been having an affair with your so-called uncle."

"You think I didn't know that Dad. I know how you all feel about men loving men and women loving women. But I love a woman and I can't bring her home as my lover because none of you would accept it! Uncle Harry couldn't bring Scorpius here for the same reason."

"Rosie, you're our little girl we would still love you."

"Like you do Uncle Harry, Dad? Mum's always said you can choose your friends but not your family. You _have_ to love me because I'm your daughter but you don't have to love Uncle Harry and now that you know he prefers men romantically and sexually you don't want to have anything to do with him. You're all bloody hypocrites!"

Rose had flushed with anger and Scorpius took her hand "Rose-bud, come on let's go home." When Rose looked set to protest the blond stood and drew her into a hug, "you need Sarah right now and I- I need Harry."

Rose smiled fondly "he's probably a mess right now without you."

Scorpius smirked "he always is."

The two friends ignored Rose's family as they made their way into the yard to apparated to their shared flat. Scorpius held Rose as she stumbled before pushing her in the direction of Sarah who was curled up reading in an arm chair, but had looked up when they landed.

Sarah was out of her seat and pulling Rose to her as soon as she saw her face, Rose leant up and pressed her lips to her lover's and brushing the brown hair away from Sarah's warm, brown eyes.

Scorpius quietly left the room and flooed out to his and Harry's home. As soon as he had left the fireplace his eyes found Harry's form lying on the sofa, eyes closed, mostly likely asleep Scorpius smiled to himself and removed his shoes and cloak before crawling onto the sofa and up Harry's body.

Gently lowering himself Scorpius pressed light kisses to Harry's face and neck, smiling as Harry's hands pulled him down firmly so their erections brushed together as their lips joined. Scorpius let out a moan as Harry waved his hand and vanished their clothes causing their skin to meet.

Harry twined a hand in Scorpius' hair as his other hand trailed down his spine and into the cleft of his ass, finger circling the entrance and with another whispered word Harry's fingers were covered with oil and slid easily into Scorpius' tight hole.

Harry let out a groan as Scorpius clenched uncontrollably around his two fingers, "please Harry, more."

"I don't want to hurt you, Scorpius."

Scorpius sat back and looked into Harry's green eyes, pupils blown with desire "I need to feel you stretch me. I want you to make love to me."

Harry let out a loud moan and removed his fingers, slicking up his cock before slowly working himself into Scorpius' barely stretched hole. Scorpius rocked his hips helping Harry's progress, feeling the burn as Harry's cock stretched him when he was fully sheathed Harry leant up to kiss the blond.

Drawing his legs up Harry held both of their weight and Scorpius used his legs for balance as he rocked his hips and lifted himself and dropped down onto Harry's cock as Harry met him thrust for thrust.

They moved together slowly, it wasn't about getting off, not yet, it was about how much Scorpius loved Harry and Harry's love for Scorpius. With whispered endearments and words of love they started to move faster and faster until Scorpius cried out his orgasm, his clenching muscles dragging Harry's out of him.

As they came down from their highs still kissing Harry smiled against Scorpius' lips even as his softened cock slipped from Scorpius' shifting body.

"It'll be okay won't it?"

"I hope so, Scorpius. Hermione already knew, I'd told her a while ago."

"How long?"

Harry lifted his shoulder in a half shrug a sheepish smile on his face "after our first date. Can't keep a secret from Mione, I was so happy and she could tell."

"First date, being the _official_ first date when we had dinner together, or after the _actual_ first date which as we both know was a very satisfying fuck in room eleven of the Leaky after its Single Mixer Night."

"The _actual_ one," Harry's smiled dropped and Scorpius knew that he was troubled by his oldest friend's words.

"If you could take it all back, this uh us, to keep the Weasleys which would you choose?"

"Oh Scorpius don't you get it? I've already chosen." Harry pressed his lips into Scorpius' neck "I chose you."


	2. Sequel: Amends

**Title: **Amends.**  
>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ron makes amends.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Scorpius.  
>Word Count: 436<br>**Warnings:** Age difference.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Un-beta'd, written for **nekluvshp **(from ) who asked for a sequel to Chose You.

An hour or so after Scorpius and Rose had left the Burrow, the Weasleys had spent the time discussing the discussion. Ron went to the floo, his family not stopping him as he called out "Malfoy Manor" and was whirled away in green flames.

Ron stumbled from the floo at Malfoy Manor coming face to face with Draco Malfoy, Malfoy raised an eyebrow "can I help you Weasley?"

"I just thought I should let you know my daughter will not be marrying your son."

Malfoy just stared at Ron who flushed and continued "Scorpius is apparently in a relationship with Harry Potter."

"I know."

"You know? Fuck Malfoy its Harry! You know who you hated in school!"

Malfoy smirked, "Potter has changed since school as have I. He's good for Scorp, now that their relationship is known I think they'll marry."

Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke "do you know where I can find them? I need to apologise."

Malfoy scrutinised Ron with narrowed eyes before giving him the floo co-ordinates to Harry and Scorpius' home. Ron nodded before flooing away, Malfoy watched him go with a smirk "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're a bad man Draco."

He turned to face his wife "Astoria, I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what Harry and Scorpius will be doing and letting Weasley walk in on them."

Draco grinned and pulled Astoria into a kiss, wondering what Weasley's reaction will be.

Harry and Scorpius were still entwined on the sofa, kissing leisurely when the floo flared they turned as Ron tumbled from the fireplace. The redhead looked up and immediately covered his eyes "oh Merlin! Can you get dressed?"

Harry glanced at Scorpius who shrugged as he pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over them and he moved so he was sitting next Harry instead of on top of him.

"Why are you here Ron?"

Ron gingerly uncovered his eyes, cringing as he noticed that Harry and Scorpius were covered but not dressed, "I came to apologise. I'm sorry for what I said and I didn't really mean it, I was shocked and reacted badly. We, all of us, have discussed it and we want you two to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"What about Rose?"

"I'm going over there now, she won't come unless you two are you know that Harry."

Harry nodded, "okay we'll be there."

Ron nodded and left via the floo, Harry stood and drew Scorpius with him kissing him as they made their way to the bedroom.


End file.
